Afterglow
by angie9281
Summary: After their whirlwind wedding, Sookie and Eric are settling gingerly into their new shared life together, discussing the many choices that need to be made like any other couple. And though both are new parents, it takes a little bit of comic relief for the viking to realize that he is indeed venturing into new, strange territory.
It had been a week since the evening that had officially made them a true family and still, the events of the wedding and the after party burned brightly in her memory as she worked on the gardening, the baby swinging under a canopy in a baby swing she had been given amongst the wedding presents as she had not had a baby shower. So for their wedding, the couple had been given a variety of home goods and baby supplies, thought the baby was as large as a 6 month old now though she was only just over a week old. And still, they needed to come up with a name for the infant.

There were so many decisions that still needed to be made, such as where they would live, where they would honeymoon, the baby's name, but in the afterglow of the wedding and the birth of their daughter, it had been hard to focus, the two simply enjoying being in the here and now, not taking anything to change, for granted. That she knew he had long enjoyed only the best of the best was troubling her slightly as she knew she was not going to just give up the house that had been her grandmothers. But she also knew the house he lived in, the gated, guarded cluster of homes in which Willa and Pam lived as well was far more secure and safe for them to reside.

Working with the plants, the dirt in her hands made her feel normal, like she was a average mother and wife taking a leave of absence from her job. And certainly, she was all these things. Yet she was also a faerie-vamp with powers that people could only dream about, wish they had. And though long ago she had seen her faerie powers as a curse, as an annoyance, she had come to not only embrace them, but after circumstances had led her to turn part vamp as well, she knew she was only stronger than she was before, far more fit to defend her family and friends. That she could still eat, enjoy the sun and live a fairly normal life was a blessing and truth be told, she did enjoy the excitement and danger that cropped up from time to time. Sighing, she finished pulling the weeds away from the tulips and lilies and set to gather her baby up for a feeding. Washing up quickly in the kitchen, she got a bottle prepped for the little one and soon, she was settled in a new rocking chair she had been given from Arlene as a baby/wedding gift. It was cushioned with memory foam and she had yet to have any discomfort sitting in it. It was a comfy seat every time and she had even come close to drifting off to sleep in it. Already, the baby had started teething which had led quickly to the use of the bottle instead of the more natural means of nourishing a infant.

"Oh, what are we going to call you?" mused Sookie to the now well fed baby in her arms, who had changed greatly in a week, though not as fast as she would have had she been a mere mortal infant. But still, the child was of the blood of a vamp and a faerie vamp and had still grown faster than the average child. Already, she was approaching being put in 12 month clothes. Already, the child had a closet full of clothes, toys and only the best of the best items she would be requiring and it was largely thanks to the one who had taken it upon herself to name herself godmother of the baby. Pam had certainly made certain that the little one would want for nothing and would be dressed better than any other child in the town, most likely in the entire state. Smiling to herself at how surprisingly well Pam had taken to the baby, she got up, baby in tow and proceeded to place her in a state of the art stroller she had gotten from Jessica and Hoyt. They took a long walk, through the cemetery that had been recently renovated and given new plants and flowers to spruce up the place even further. By the time she had returned home, the child asleep once more, night was starting to creep into the sky. Retreating to the newly renovated nursery what was once her grandmothers room, Sookie placed the little one in the crib and covered her up gently, her hand brushing through the child's light colored hair that was already getting thicker, longer than the average child. Leaving the room, she returned to getting some housework done, thinking on the decisions that still needed to be made. Surely she didn't want to give up the house, nor did she wish for Eric to give his home up. But then she came to a thought, one that could keep the house in the family and so she made a phone call. When she was done, it was tentatively agreed upon that Jason and his family would take the house, what with him certainly needing more room than the house he had lived in for so long.

"I never asked you to give up the house you know." a voice broke her from her thoughts as she hung up her phone. She hadn't noticed him emerge from the cubby yet was pleased to see him as always. "WE could keep two residences. As I already have residences all over the world, what would one more be to me?" Eric grinned but his smirk faded as he looked at her more solemn looking face. "What is it?"

"I don't mind turning this place over to Jason and it would keep it in the family. But I have to think of the safety of us, of the baby and there is no way I could ever feel truly safe in this house. Especially when you are dead for the day and besides, your place? It's like a fortress."

"But a fortress that is well decorated and already has a just as secure nursery installed." he said with a sly look. "Willa insisted that there be one there and I for one agreed. So it is certainly a place built for a family now. Mind you, there's still that bachelor vibe there that is still ever-present. That was something I had planned to surprise you with but you have forced my hand." he cocked his head at her. "Are you trying to tell me you are willing to move to Shreveport? That you're willing to leave Bon Temps?"

Sookie shrugged. "I wouldn't be leaving forever, what with my magic I can pop here anytime and still keep my job…..and I would feel better living in a house as secure as yours. Besides, I think living under the same roof all the time would be more…..pleasurable." she said as she reached a hand around and with a smirk, pinched his firm backside, to which he raised his eyebrows.

"I have said it before and I will say it again, I love when fairy Sookie comes out…." he closed his eyes as she cheekily pinched him again and for a few moments, they acted as any other newlywed couple would, settling on the couch for some alone time. Then she looked at him quizzically.

"We have the living arrangements figured out then I guess. But still, we need to get a name picked and I know this is out of your wheelhouse-"

"I also thought I would never be monogamous, settle down with anyone….have a child that wasn't made like Pam and Willa were. But here we are."

"Well, I know it sounds a little cheery but I love the sun and would love to see the northern lights…..how about Aurora for a first name and you choose the middle name?" Sookie suggested hopefully.

"I spent some time on Google researching-don't you dare laugh at me, Sookie-but I thought of someone I knew way back when. It was the name that was to be given to my sister had not fate been so cruel. Lovisa. It means "famous warrior" and I thought that considering her heritage….." he trailed off as he waited for Sookie's blank expression to change. To his relief, she beamed brightly.

"Nothing like diplomacy to put a kid's name together….but I like it….I really do and it's sweet that you'd put part of yourself into her name…..it's perfect. Then I guess we can check another thing off the list of stuff we gotta do. And I have been thinking, as far as a honeymoon goes….I am not ready to leave her-Aurora-home behind yet. Not after everything that's happened. Maybe we can, I don't know….take a family trip instead? Or just…..stay here. Seems like we have only been on the go, on the go facing trouble after trouble, that I don't know, maybe just being together is all I really need. No fancy trip overseas or whatever you maybe had planned. Not yet, anyway. I just want time with the two most important people in my life. Are you ok with that, to not go on some fancy honeymoon, but just….relax instead?"

He said nothing, letting her rest her head on his shoulder and he surprised even himself by agreeing with her. "I think that may be the best idea you've had in some time, second only to choosing me of course." he winked at her and took out his cell phone. "I will see to getting the moving arrangements done and this time next week, if not sooner, the three of us will be under one roof…this will…be an adjustment for me, as I haven't; lived with anyone for quite some time. Pam doesn't really count I suppose….."

"I can only imagine what it was like living with her…there's so much I still don't know about your past, you know….." she said as she closed her eyes and leaned back into the couch as a big hand started gently toying with her soft hair.

"WE both have a very long life ahead of us and surely I would love to be able to tell you everything I have seen and done. What you know is only the tip of the iceberg."

She opened her eyes again and turned to look at him, a smug look on her face. "And I can't wait to spend years getting every last tidbit from you about your storied past. And for what its worth, you still have a lot to learn about me as well." and teasingly, she slapped him on the cheek and darted away, headed for her bedroom, giving him a knowing look. Laughing as he nearly caught her, she vanished using her magic and had reappeared in her room as soon as he had entered, knowing full well where she had been going. And though they had not been on a honeymoon yet, tonight would certainly be a most excellent consolation prize.

She had clearly fallen asleep soon after the revelry had ended and was awoken by the sounds of a happily cooing baby from the other room and as she arrived in the room that was serving as the nursery. There, using the baby bath tub they had gotten from Keith and Arlene, was Eric, actually giving the little one a bath. It was a strange sight to behold, knowing just what this being before her was capable of when angered. Still, her heart melted as she saw him carefully dry little Aurora with designer baby towels from Pam. Softer than the softest silk, they nevertheless did the job and made quick work of drying the baby off. Temporarily at least, until he had picked her up for a moment. Then everything seemed to come out of both ends, leaving the Viking's cool exterior somewhat shattered. "How, may I ask, so much come out of one so tiny?" he mused as Sookie came over to help once more clean the baby. Unable to stifle the giggles, she looked at the damage to his tank top and jeans. "Get yourself into the shower, I'll tackle this mess."

He looked down at his soiled wardrobe and shook his head in disbelief. "I have never felt so out of my element and yet somehow, I don't….does this," he gestured to the mess all over him, "make me any less macho to you?"

Rolling her eyes, she laughed again. "Of course not. I, for one, have a thing for strong Viking vamps that have a soft side to them. I think-I know, you are going to be the best, the scariest and the most….unique father that's ever walked the earth. A father that needs to get his butt in the shower now!" she had crinkled her nose at the smell left over him and winked. "You didn't think it was going to be without its darker side, parenting, did you?"

"No….I have seen a lot of dark and frightening things in my life….but this….." he nodded down at his messy shirt. "I think this may be the scariest. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

 **THE END**


End file.
